Midnight Talks
by KandiKitty
Summary: BlackFire has gotten into the habit of visiting Raven at the oddest hours. The other Titans are away for the weekend and BlackFire has a question for our little Raven. One-shot BlackFire/Raven pairing.


**Good Day my dear little kittens! While writing "Week in Progress" this little one shot came to my mind. Blackfire is mischievous and dark, while Raven is also dark, but we all know she has her emotional side(s)-Making this pairing so alluring and beautiful. (****Even if I ship Jinx X Raven) Forgive me for the spelling mistakes, The Saviour(My laptop) happens to be a Mac and likes to auto correct words it believes to be wrong.**

_**This time Italics will be dreams**_

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**As always **

** Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

**Raven**

I never could resist her- that voice, her purple eyes so much brighter than my own, the way she carried herself. All of those things were burned into my memory. Maybe that's why as she floated outside my window I couldn't help but open it, I couldn't help but let her grab me by my wrist and pull me out into the cool night air. Maybe that's why without question I let her hold my hand and walk along the beach. She spoke of nothing important just of the worlds she has been to and all the crimes she has committed. I don't judge her or ask her why she did it, nor did I call for the other titans I just listened. Listened to her stories, her voice, felt her hand tighten around mine every so often like I was going to run.I didn't. I just walked with her, just listened as she kept on talking, just watched as her long hair swung carefree behind her. She did this ever so often, visited me at the oddest times. Never did I question why and she never told me. This night seemed different, she was more on edge and I couldn't place why. We sat on the beach with our fingers still entwined. Blackfire's story came to an end. I looked over at her, her purple eyes hiding what she was really thinking as she stared across the ocean separating us from the real world.

"I almost forgot. I want to show you this." She took her silver forearm cuff off to relieve a black/blue raven tattoo. "This way when someone try's to claim me I can say I am already owned." She laughed lightly "they know a blue raven is the symbol for _thee_ Raven." I started to miss the feeling of her hand in mine but she wasn't the only one with something to show.

I pushed the sleeves of my leotard up to show her I had also gotten something in her honor. Around both of my wrists were black/purple flames rising to my mid forearm. "Seems we are both claimed." My voice was as monotone as ever but she didn't seem to mind. She smiled fondly before placing a long over due kiss on my... cheek. It was sweet but not what I wanted. I looked straight into her purple eyes making her visibly shiver before simply stating "you missed" she looked confused. I inched toward her face "my lips are here." kissing her for a couple of seconds before pulling away. A blush took over the usually confident tamaranian. "Stay with me tonight. The other titans are away at Titans east." Before she could say anything I took her hand and started to fly up to my room. "It wasn't a question." We both changed into pajamas.

Mine being black pajama bottoms and a dark grey long sleeve shirt, while she wore purple and grey plaid pajama shorts and a purple tank top. I took her by the hand, laying down with her in my bed, she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped one arm securely around her waist and the other was holding her hand on my stomach.

"When did you become this forward, Raven?" She spoke into my neck already half asleep.

"When the person I cherish leaves me after a couple hours every time she visits ." I knew that comment would have caused a fight if she were awake but it was true. I kissed the top of her head before shutting my eyes for one night of peaceful sleep.

_ We were seated in the same spot as the first time she came to see me. This was the third time this month she had visited, usually she only came once a month. I watched as her purple eyes made a path up to the sky "I must be leaving soon, Raven. If the others see me...it will not be good for either of us." Blackfire stood stretching her stiff limbs from sitting so long. I stood as well, drawing my hood up to cover my face "Good bye than." I started to levitate but before I was even a foot of the ground a felt her hand slip around my wrist pulling me down and spinning me to face her. _

_"No. No more 'good byes' you make it seem like I won't be back when you do that." Her strong eyes flickered with just the smallest amount of hurt. _

_"Than what would you like me to say BlackFire?" The sudden change in our proximity made me blush. I was never so __grateful for my hood in my life. Her beautiful face turned blank, trying to tell me how are partings should go. I placed my right hand on my abdomen and stretched the other out horizontally, I looked into those beautiful purple eyes before closing mine and bowing deeply. "I wish you the fairest of travels. May your journey be filled with wonder. Please be safe, my Princess." It was a line from a book I was reading but it seemed to fit. Drawing my body up from the bow I could plainly see the thick blush staining BlackFire's usually controlled features. I smirked to myself enjoying the rise I brought to her. _

_"Th-thank you." She held my gaze for a bit longer, than she was gone._

I stretched out my legs, awakening from the dream. I reached around for the body that I know should have been there, not finding what I wanted I opened my eyes to an empty bed. My heart started to race, she left. It's the only explanation. I could feel Sad and Anger wanting to take over, but as if on cue, my door slid open to the tamaranian holding a cup of tea. "Good morning Raven." the object of my affection smiled warmly before setting the cup on my bedside table. "Good morning BlackFire." I leaned in giving her a small kiss. The alien curled up besides me, nuzzling into my neck. "Don't do that." I tighten my grip on her just a little bit. I could feel the confusion rising in her "Don't leave me while I am sleeping. It...worries me."

A soft giggle escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry Raven, I just wanted to bring you something as a 'Thank you' for letting me stay here."

I rolled my eyes, "I've wanted you to stay the night with me since you started coming to see me...Which reminds me, you are going to leave again aren't you?"

She took a second before answering "Yes I am...But what if... What if you came with me? Traveled the universe, saw all the worlds, just you and I?"

I turned to face her "Are you being serious?"

BlackFire nodded "more serious than I ever thought I would be."

My other sides started going wild. 'She is a criminal', 'It would be so much fun!', 'What about the other titans?', 'You love her, do it.', 'Can we be a criminal as well?' My head hurt from all their unnecessary bickering.

BlackFires' hand touched my cheek calming their voices "Come with me." I looked deep into her eyes, they were filled with love and hope.

I nodded "okay, BlackFire. I will go with you." We sealed the agreement with a soft kiss. We relaxed a little longer at the tower than left to who knows where. It didn't bother me, now instead of hearing her stories I would be a part of them for others to hear.

**Welp there you have it! I ****hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**


End file.
